serendipitous dreams
by life is our highway
Summary: Love and hate, hearts broken and hearts healed; it's all in here, a drabble collection by the members of the RoseScorpius Forum. Trio-Gen. vi. DaphneTheo vii. RonHermione
1. KatieOliver

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

**None of us ever have, or will, own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>FinnickOdair Brought Sexy Back  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KatieOliver  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> desolation

* * *

><p>She found him sitting on the stone steps long after even the most die-hard fans had gone inside to the rousing party. On his face: a look of desolation. She walked up behind him, he really must have been wrapped up in his own little world because he made no response to her until she sat down next to him. "Why are you doing out here?"<p>

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "I just feel - lost."

"Lost?" she raised an eyebrow. "But we won the cup!"

"It's just Quidditch." Katie gaped at him. "What? I'm not_that_ obsessed!"

"Sure," Katie said sarcastically.

"It's just - what do i do now? I'm done being Quidditch captain and I'm done with Hogwarts, I feel so lost." Around them, rain began falling like teardrops on the cold stone steps.

"I'll tell you what you can do," she said, reaching out an arm and pulling him up. "You can dance in the rain." He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"In life," Katie continued smoothly, "You can either feel the rain or get wet. Your choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	2. RonHermione

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>watching stiricide  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RonHermione  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Written in the stars

* * *

><p>"I'd just like to have your name written in the stars so I can just gaze at it all night, 'Mione."<p>

Hermione bursts out laughing. "Ron, that was bad, even for your standards! Where did you get that one, from George?" She continues to laugh and finally stops and dries her tears with her sleeves.

"Hey, that wasn't from George, I made that one up!" Ron exclaims indignantly. "But you're right, it is pretty cheesy..." He adds as an afterthought.

"Right like always, Ron," she jokes. He makes a mock-Hermione face.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm always right!" He squeaks in a falsetto. She slaps his arm, hard. "What was that for?" He screeches. "Bloody hell, Hermione, that hurt!"

"It's Hermione Weasley now, you dimwit," she laughs, and he admits he likes the sound of "Hermione Weasley". "You know, for someone who just had their wedding ceremony several hours ago, you're awfully forgetful, aren't you, about your new marital status?" She asks, and he bursts out laughing.

"She's got me again!" He yells to no one in particular. There is no one to yell to; they are absolutely alone in their little beach house. "Come here," he says, and Hermione kisses him hard.

Oh, the ups-and-downs of their relationship. It makes life worth living for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	3. KatieOliver ii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

**Author: **wisps of smoky blue cloud  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KatieOliver  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Forbidden

* * *

><p>She can't believe it. He survived. She survived. They <em>both<em> survived. Surely it's a miracle.

"Hey, Katie-Cat," he says, walking towards her, seated at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Despite the sombre air permeating the Great Hall, the light in his grey eyes shines through, and she can't help but smile.

Then she glares at him. "Don't call me that," she snaps, crossing her arms but allowing him to take a seat beside her.

"Why not, Kathy?" he smirks, uncrossing her arms for her.

"Oliver." She draws out his name, exasperated.

"Catty," he repeats in the same tone.

"All right," she says suddenly, poking him in the chest. "From now on, you are hereby _forbidden_ to call me by any name other than 'Katie.'"

Her former Quidditch Captain looks at her with those pleading grey eyes, and she almost melts. Almost.

"What about 'sweetheart?'" he asks, brushing a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"That's not a nickname," she points out, smirking.

He sighs deeply. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart, love."

"Well, obviously someone has to have the brains around here," she retorts. "And since it's not you..." Her delicate tone manages to suggest insult.

"Who says it's not me?" he demands at once. She rolls her eyes.

"Olive, dear, let's just say..." she trails off.

"Why are you allowed to call me 'Olive' but I can't call you 'Katie-Cat?'" Oliver objects straightaway.

"She's the brains," Angelina says, overhearing their conversation and sitting down by Katie's other side.

"Go away, Angelina," Oliver moans. "Katie and I were _talking_."

"Flirting, more like," Angelina grumbles, but gets up anyways, not without one last parting jibe: "I feel so loved."

Katie and Oliver both roll their eyes at this. "Want to go fly, Kitty?" he asks suddenly.

She grins at the way his mind immediately jumps to Quidditch. "Let's go," she says, taking his hand. "And don't call me 'Kitty!'"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	4. DracoAstoria

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

**Author: **incandescent dreams  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Drastoria  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> overtime

* * *

><p>"Are you being serious?" Draco asks the girl who he's just been in a casual relationship for the past few weeks, you know, nothing serious. Their relationship, to be perfectly frank, consists of him turning up at her place - or her coming to his flat, as long as Zabini is down at his illicit lover's house - and basically fucking until there's no tomorrow. You know, the normal relationship two people have.<p>

"Oh no, I just decided to tell you I was pregnant for the hell of it, not because it's true _at_ all," Astoria shoots back, pacing backwards and forwards. "Fuck. We're screwed. My parents'll cut me off; I'll have to work overtime; I don't even _love_ you, so fuck knows what this is going to be like."

"Marry me." It comes out of the blue, his voice stronger than he expected as he asks her to become his partner. "If we're married quickly and _then _we say you're pregnant, you won't get cut off. And we can just say the baby's early, or something. My Mum's been pressuring me to get married to someone, so it may as well be you...you know I'll provide for you and the baby..._and_ you're good in bed." He lists the reasons why he basically wants to marry her, ending with the most important one.

"Do I have a choice?" she asks, groaning. "No? Fuck it, let's just get married. At least you're _semi_ good-looking."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	5. BlaiseParvati

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

**Author: **incandescent dreams  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>BlaiseParvati  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> flames

* * *

><p>She's never tried to be an angel – she'd have been in Hufflepuff if she was <em>that<em> nice – but she feels that she's descending into hell with every touch, bursting into flames with every kiss he lays on her tender skin.

It's wrong; though it's not forbidden, Gryffindor and Slytherin relationships are frowned upon by their own people – _especially_ since they're Parvati and Blaise, on complete opposite sides to the war – but neither of them care. All they want is for the guilt that comes associated with the lust to go away, for the passion to win out over the feeling that _they shouldn't be doing this._

He should be with Malfoy, realising that he's been on the wrong side the entire time, and she should be celebrating and mourning simultaneously with the side who supported Harry Potter from the off.

Yet neither of them stop their silent conversation; neither of them take their hands off the other, stop their passionate kisses, break away.

Because Parvati is sick of being such a perfect girl; she wants excitement, and now the war is over, Blaise can be that excitement she craves.

(They don't mention the fact that they hated one another for seven years. They don't speak at all; it makes it more magical.)

* * *

><p><strong>We'd appreciate it if you didn't favouritealert without reviewing!**


	6. DaphneTheo

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

**Author: **WeasleySeeker  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>DaphneTheo  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> mellifluous

* * *

><p>The war was over, and for the first time in... well, a long time, the sun had come up and was shining, really shining, and the birds were singing mellifluously. There were all those clichéd signs of new birth, and yet Daphne and Theo didn't know where they stood.<p>

They weren't even involved in the war, per se. But just by being Slytherins, by doing nothing, by letting it happen, they were apparently in the wrong. What they were _supposed_ to have done, they didn't know. How were two seventeen-year-olds supposed to have stood up to Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters? And how could they have abandoned their family, their friends, without having that worry on their shoulders every day and every night, not to mention being killed as traitors?

The Light Side were supposed to be reasonable. They were supposed to be the _noble_ ones, the ones who did the right thing. What would they think of people like Daphne and Theo? Because they _hadn't_ just switched sides when it was convenient, when it kept them out of trouble. They had just done what they could in the circumstances.

"What's going to happen to us?" Daphne whispered, a tear streaking down her cheek at the uncertainty of what their life would be like from that point onwards.

"I don't know," Theo murmured, cradling her in his arms and stroking her hair soothingly. "I don't know. But I'm here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	7. RonHermione ii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the triogen era.~**

**Author: **vicky199416  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RonHermione  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> limelight

* * *

><p>She's always hated the limelight.<p>

She's always hated the way that, just because they helped Harry defeat Voldemort, she's never been able to steal away to the shops and buy bread without a camera being pointed at her head, that she's never been able to just go to the beach with Ron and _relax,_ because she always has to be on her guard.

Well, she's a war hero, so she's always known that it'll be like this, but it's still annoying.

And yet she never really manages to get angry about it, because whenever she does, Ron's there to remind her that he gets the same thing, that it's worse for the _Chosen One _and their real victor, and that he's always going to love her, so why worry about what picture of them snogging will be in the paper that week?

When he tells her this, it reminds her why she loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you.<strong>


End file.
